Team RWBY: Master Wedding Planners
by kingxana0
Summary: Its Jaune and Pyrrha's big day and the two are going to be getting hitched. However with Ruby at the helm who knows what could happen? At least it will be memorable. A follow up fic to Team RWBY: Master Matchmakers.
1. A Good Day

To most it was an average day in the city of Vale, the sun was high in the sky, the birds were chirping, and without a doubt somewhere in the world a Hunter was killing a monster with an oversized weapon that doubled as a gun. Perfectly normal. However today was special due to one certain event that was happening.

Ren quickly moved through the hallways of the large building they were currently in, backed by both Sun and Neptune. It was rather hard to move quickly in the restrictive suit the event in question had forced him to wear, but he made due. Neptune also seemed to have a bit of trouble, and Sun had just elected to come with his shirt buttoned up, which he assured everyone was 'the most fancy I have ever been'. Ren finally reached the room he was looking for, pushing it open and entering it.

Inside of the room were a number of fruit baskets, a large mirror, a bed to the side, and his former leader sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. As soon as the door opened Jaune looked up and he jumped up from his chair, grabbing Ren's shoulders and looking into his eyes with a wild look. "Ren thank God you are here!"

"I got your message, what's wrong?" a few moments ago Ren had received a message from Jaune, saying he had needed to speak to him right away about something important. Ren had been followed by Sun and Neptune as backup in case it was something they could help with.

"I just realized something!" Jaune said, his voice near panic.

"What?" Ren asked, Jaune's panic getting to him a bit but trying not to show it.

"I am marrying Pyrrha today!" Jaune said, his grip tightening and wearing an utterly serious look on his face.

There was a moment of silence before Sun leaned in toward Neptune. "Is he just now realizing this?"

Neptune replied with a shrug and an unsure look. "I hope not."

Ren sighed and shook his head a bit, gently taking Jaune's hands off his shoulders and looking into his eyes. "Jaune, deep breath."

Jaune began to hyperventilate and nodded toward his friend. "Okay."

"Repeat after me, you are marrying Pyrrha Nikos." Ren spoke the words calmly.

"I am marrying Pyrrha Nikos." He said, his eyes still darting about like he expected a camera crew to burst out any moment and declare the last few years of Pyrrha and him dating, his proposal, and everything else a huge prank.

"No, again," Ren said, looking into his eyes. "You are marrying Pyrrha Nikos."

Jaune paused for a moment before a large and goofy grin broke out over his face. "Ren!" he brought his friend into a hug. "I am marrying Pyrrha!"

Ren awkwardly returned the hug with a pat on Jaune's back before breaking out. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry about freaking out." Jaune grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"No worries," Neptune waved his hand a bit. "You should have seen Sun when he and Blake moved in together, I don't think anyone could match that freak out."

Sun shot a hateful glance toward his friend. "Oh yeah, coming from you that's hilarious. Seeing as you are the only one of us without a beautiful woman."

"That's low Sun, that's real low," Neptune smirked a bit. "Besides I know I could get any girl I wanted, what's the big rush right?"

They all shared a laugh at that despite Neptune's death glare and took seats around the room. "So what do you think the girls are up too?" Jaune finally asked.

"Probably dealing with Pyrrha's freak out," Sun said jokingly.

"I have a hard time imagining Pyrrha freaking out." Ren said with a smirk.

"Yeah, girls don't freak out, especially with everyone there with her." Neptune said.

Jaune thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, you guys are probably right, everything is going to be fine."

* * *

><p>"I am totally freaking out!" Nora cried happily while wrapping her arms around Pyrrha. "I can't believe you and Jaune are getting married!"<p>

"You can't?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow. "They have been dating since…" she paused for a moment. She had been about to mention Ruby's plan, but that wouldn't really be prudent at the moment. "…Beacon. I mean the two are basically married already"

"It's the principle of the thing" Nora shouted while giving a glare toward Yang.

"Got a problem?" Yang asked with a smile more suited to be aimed at an enemy. "Cause if you want to throw down I am all for it, don't think I forgot how our last fight went."

Weiss snapped her fingers and both girls were suddenly incased in ice. "Girls, really?" she returned to focusing on Pyrrha's hair, styling it so it would be perfect. "We aren't children anymore; you should at least try to act mature."

Ruby suddenly burst through the door holding a box of doughnuts, followed by Blake with an annoyed look on her face. "Sorry for being late," The Faunus said while glaring at Ruby. "Someone decided that a dozen donuts for five Lien was too good of a deal to pass up."

"While it was" Ruby stuck her tongue out toward Blake before opening the box smiling as the girls suddenly crowded around the box and took their personal favorites. She moved toward Pyrrha and smiled. "You look really nice Pyrrha"

Pyrrha smiled a bit toward the younger girl. "Thank you Ruby," She reached forward and took one of the doughnuts and devoured it quickly, not wanting to mess up her dress. "I forgot how good junk food tasted." Pyrrha said with a sigh of joy.

"You are the one who insisted that we couldn't bring snacks on missions" Nora said with a pout as she began to struggle against the ice surrounding her.

"Well technically that was Jaune's order." Pyrrha replied.

Yang smirked, breaking out of her icy prison. "Uh huh, and Jaune suddenly gained the ability to say no to you somehow?"

They all shared a laugh at that and Pyrrha shook her head. "Thank you all for coming, I know our lives haven't exactly been slow lately, but it's a pleasure to have you all around."

The girls all smiled to each other. "We wouldn't miss this for the world Pyrrha." Blake finally spoke up; voicing what was on the others minds.

For a bit the group fell into idle chit chat, enjoying the chance to be around each other.

"So this isn't going to be to awkward right, you know with Neptune around?" Yang asked Weiss, looking toward the heiress.

Weiss shook her head a bit and finally finished with her work on Pyrrha hair. "Please, we haven't dated since Beacon, and even then we ended the relationship on good terms."

"If by good terms you mean we had to spend an hour thawing him out of a frozen room after you two broke up." Ruby said with a smirk.

Weiss blushed and looked away from Ruby. "Regardless we are fine" she said.

Ruby shook her head and went toward the door. "I am going to check on all the guests, you going to be okay Pyrrha?"

The red haired Huntress nodded. "Yes, thank you for all the hard work you have done for us."

Ruby waved away the thanks and slowly exited the room, making her way down the halls before noticing that she was being followed. "What's up Yang?"

Yang rolled her eyes a bit. It had been years since she had been able to sneak up on Ruby, and it was a bit annoying that she could no longer go for a tickle attack anymore. "You must be pretty pleased huh?"

Ruby gave her sister an innocent smile. "I have no idea what you mean."

Yang waved her hand around the hallway. "This, I mean no one could doubt your skills at matchmaking at this point. Or your ability to bend reality, which I am still sure you have to be pulling all this off."

Ruby shrugged a bit and chuckled. "Hey, a magician never reveals their secrets Yang."

"So any surprises I should be looking out for by the end of today?" Yang asked her sister, walking by her side. "Some special surprises that you have in store to make this the best wedding ever and prove you are a master wedding planner and matchmaker."

"Yang," Ruby crossed her arms and shook her head. "Honestly you are acting like I am some sort of scoundrel who is always planning stuff. I am hurt sister" she gave Yang the puppy dog eyes, which meant she was indeed planning something.

Yang paused by the door and looked at her sister for a moment. "Just so I know, will things be exploding due to your plan?"

Ruby put on a neutral expression. "Well… if I did have a plan, and that's not saying I do, then explosions might indeed be a part of it, but that would be if I had a plan, which I don't."

Yang quickly checked that her weapons were tucked under the dress she was wearing and looked toward her sister. "You know, when you say it like that it's a bit hard to believe you."

Ruby winked and opened the door. "After you."

Yang rolled her eyes and stepped through the door.

Today was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>So for whatever reason here is this, the follow up fic to Team RWBY: Master Matchmakers. I plan for all the same level of comedy to be here, with a lot of returning faces to add to the hilarity. As always make sure to drop a review or favorite. Also check out some of my other work if you are interested. I currently have an up and coming more serious story called This Cruel World, and another light hearted comedy about Jaune accidentally making the girls of the RWBY universe chase after him like he is the best thing since sliced bread. I will be jumping between which ones I am updating, so don't expect a chapter a day like the previous one.<p>

Anyway thanks to everyone for reading this chapter, and I will see you next time.


	2. Bells a Ringing

After Ren had battled back Jaune's freak out the four men got around to doing some basic chatting, up until Neptune said he would catch up later and walked out of the room with a small sigh. He envied Jaune quite a bit, after all the guy had not only met the love of his life when they were both still young, but he was marrying one of the strongest Huntresses in the world. Not that Jaune was too shabby these days himself. The Iron Storm and the White Knight of Remnant, both names that were well known throughout all four kingdoms. Heck it seemed like after the last battle titles where being thrown around at everyone who was close enough so the kingdoms could show their gratitude.

Neptune carefully snuck through the hallways of the Church to avoid the press that had gathered there like ravens to a battlefield. He knew from the night before that neither Jaune nor Pyrrha had wanted this huge event, but they had been strong armed by the council to make it a huge press event and invite a whole bunch of famous people just so the people could have something pretty to look at. The scars of the previous battles the world had been through were deep, and the two had been happy to make the sacrifice, even if it went against their own wishes.

Neptune sighed and finally made his way to the roof of the building, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes, pulling one out and putting it between his lips, patting himself down in search of a lighter.

"Need a light?" the voice nearly sent Neptune out of his skin before he got himself under control. Yang smiled and walked over, pulling out a lighter and fixing him with a smirk.

"Please," she struck the lighter and he lit his cigarette, taking a slow drag from it and blowing out a trail of smoke. "Want one?" he asked.

Yang waved her hand and put away the lighter. "Naw, I tried smoking a few years ago, didn't agree with me."

"You are always smoking through," Neptune gave her a sly wink. "Smoking hot."

Yang rolled her eyes at that and gave him a soft punch on the shoulder. Of course soft for her wasn't the normal definition, and he was almost floored by the action. "Cool it down lover boy."

He rubbed his shoulder and smirked at her. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Four months, the Fifth Kingdom project has been keeping us all busy" Yang took a deep breath of the cool air in and looked down toward the various press all taking pictures of the arriving guests. "Wish we could have come together for the ceremony that they planned the first time through, I hate press."

"They don't seem to like you too much either, seeing as you keep destroying all of their camera's." Neptune said with a grin, putting out his half-finished cigarette on the stone of the roof.

"Hey, don't take pictures of me when I am out partying, gave them a fair warning and they didn't listen." Yang shrugged and smiled innocently.

Neptune chuckled and turned toward Yang. "So what brings you to the roof?"

"Fresh air," Yang answered honestly. "If I had to shake hands with one more pompous jerk or hear how important they are for sitting at home and writing on papers I was going to blow up."

"Now that would be funny" Neptune said with a wry grin. "Watching all the celebrities and bean counters deal with you in a rage."

The two stood in silence for a while, not awkwardly but just enjoying the pleasant air. "So is it weird?" Yang asked, looking toward Neptune with a small frown.

"Weird?" Neptune asked, not looking directly at her. "Is what weird?"

"You know, being here when Weiss is" Yang asked, sympathy plain in her voice. She didn't have the whole story about their break up, and despite all they had said about it being a clean break and still being good with each other it was easy to tell both were still awkward around each other.

Neptune thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, it's a bit weird. I am not really used to hanging around my ex's you know?"

Yang chuckled and shrugged. "Don't ask me about that, my sister the matchmaker hasn't set me up with a single date in years, and most guys are too afraid to even try."

"I wonder why someone might be intimidated by the 'Rampaging Dragon of Vale', maybe something to do with the fact you punched an airship" Neptune chuckled a bit. "I mean I didn't know it was even possible to do that."

Yang rolled her eyes. "It was in the way, things need to learn to stop being in the way of places I need to be."

The two shared another laugh before their Scrolls went off, informing them that they needed to head back to get ready. "Looks like our cue." Neptune said with a sigh.

"See you on the battlefield" Yang gave Neptune a mock salute before turning around to walk back.

"Wait," Neptune suddenly called out, causing Yang to turn. "I didn't exactly bring a partner tonight, and I have actually gotten a bit better at dancing. Mind saving one for me?"

Yang blinked and nodded a bit. "Yeah, no problem" she walked into the building and Neptune followed with a smile.

* * *

><p>Sun really hated crowds that focused on him; he had ever since he was a kid. A pickpocket was only allowed to be as good as his targets would let him be. You couldn't steal something from someone that was looking right at you, not without there being someone who caught sight of you. Sure he was okay when it came to dealing with speaking at Pure Fang rallies or fighting bad guys, but press was still something he liked to avoid.<p>

And that made this wedding hell in a hand basket for a guy like him. Just to cross to the other side of the church without punching oneself important person in the face was a task that had required all of his patients, and even that was pushing it. After a bit of searching his eyes finally landed on the person he had been looking for and a smile came over his face. "Hey Blake!" Sun waved toward his girlfriend and walked over to her.

Blake looked up and gave him that subtle smile that he had fallen in love with. "Was Jaune all right?" she asked.

Sun laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, guy just couldn't believe his luck, can't blame him through, I mean jeesh."

Blake raised an eyebrow toward him.

"N...not that you aren't beautiful, you are super beautiful, most beautiful woman on the planet, on a scale of one to ten you are like a fifteen and I am going to stop talking now because I probably look like an idiot." Sun rambled.

"A wise choice." Blake said, leaning forward and pressing her soft lips to his cheek.

Sun felt warmth run through his entire body and a goofy smile came to his face, the same smile that always came from being around Blake. "Hey Blake?" he looked toward her with a smile.

"Yes Sun?" she took a sip from her punch and looked toward the monkey Faunus.

"Well I was wondering if I could ask you something." Sun suddenly looked rather nervous, a look that didn't quite seem to fit on the face of the troublemaker.

"Is something wrong?" Blake asked, her smile dropping and going into a more serious mood.

"No, nothing's wrong, it's just…" Sun seemed to be fishing for words before shaking his head and sighing. "Man I suck at this, here" Sun reached into his pocket and produced a small box, opening it to reveal a ring inside. It was a single gold band, the most that he had been able to afford even with his job as a Hunter. "I um…well…we have been together for a long time, and I figured this kind of seemed like the next step…"

Blake froze and looked at Sun, then at the ring, and then back at Sun. "I…um…wow, Sun." it looked like she didn't know what to say.

To say Sun was confused would have been an understatement. He hadn't known what to expect when he offered her the ring, but stammering wasn't high on the list. Maybe tears, or a yes, or something.

Before either of the two could continue their Scrolls went off, informing them that they were both needed back before the ceremony began. "We will, um...talk later." Blake disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a very confused Sun holding the box with the ring inside.

"'Kay." Sun blinked in confusion and turned around, walking back toward the hallways with a hole of confusion in his heart.

* * *

><p>Most criminals in the world of Remnant tended to be sent into mines to work off their sentences, as holding people in captivity was a waste of valuable resources and manpower that could be better put to use in other places. Those who were deemed too risky to be out and about were thrown in small work camps watched over by guards where their only interactions would be with other criminals. Very few criminals actually warranted being tossed in a cell by themselves.<p>

Roman Torchwick was in the one percent of criminals in this case. After the Shadow Wars had ended and he had been captured he had managed to make a deal by selling most of his other fellow criminals down the river. Some might say there was honor among thieves, but Roman had always been a much more self-serving type. His deal had gotten him a cell adorned with a nice mattress, a private bathroom, and a bookcase that was updated every month. The guards would occasionally take him outside to exercise, but beyond that he was left to his own devices.

Some might claim it was horribly unfair that a monster like Roman would be given such fine treatment, and they would be right. But with the amount of dirt he held against those in charge they had more than eagerly taken a deal.

But in truth Roman was horribly bored with his new life. One didn't just go from running one of the most dangerous and deep reaching conspiracies to ever touch Remnant to being a jail bird without a bit of a transition. As such he had kept up his physical form by exercising and training in the space he was given. Ever after all these years he was in top physical form, able to fight off even the most dangerous Hunter and mock them every moment.

Suddenly his pillow began to vibrate, signaling that his hidden Scroll was receiving a call. After triple checking that the camera in the room would allow its usual blind spot he received the device and opened it. "Talk."

"Are you ready to be free Roman?" a silky smooth voice came from the other end of the call.

"Does an Ursa shit in the woods?" Roman smiled darkly.

The voice on the other end was none other than that of Cinder Fall. After the end of the Shadow Wars many had assumed she was killed when Ruby had destroyed the creature she had awoken, but Roman had always known she would have a backup plan. "The remaining loyalists of the White Fang will be launching their attack in a few moments, be ready."

Roman smirked and nodded, closing the Scroll and brushing off his prison uniform, he had to look his best after all. He would have company soon.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Thus the plot thickens. Not much Jaune or Pyrrha in this chapter, but it will be coming soon. And oh look Roman is in this story. And other romantic troubles as well, that should be fun. Anyway leave a favorite or follow if you want to continue reading. Also please consider giving me a review so I can feed the review monsters that live in my head and help create these stories. They are so hungry, poor guys. <span>_**

**_If you would like to read other works by yours truly then please consider going to my profile and checking out the following stuff._**

_A Cruel World- A more serious fic involving a mysterious organization raising its head and Emerald's doubts on her current path. _

_Team RWBY: Master Matchmakers- Comedy fic for all of your Arkos needs. Also this stories Prequel.  
><em>

_A Light in the Dark- What would happen if Cinder's team and RWBY's team switched places in canon? First few chapters build up to AU._

_Jaune's Bad Day- Jaune accidentally releases a cloud of Dust during a test that makes everyone female around him fall madly in love with him. Follow his adventures as he tries to escape the wrath of every women in Vale in this comedy fic._


	3. Wedding Interupted

A tall man paused at the prisons front entrance a briefcase in his hand and a hat covering up both his hair and the better part of his face, flashing a badge to one of the guards so he would be let through. Once inside he walked past rows of guards and andriods set up to defend the building from both outside attack and from those held within the walls from escaping. Another showing of his badge got him pointed toward an elevator. The man strode by silently and entered into the elevator, which contained two rather large men holding equally large guns.

"While speaking to the prisoner you are not to touch the barrier or make any attempt to pass anything off to him." One of them repeated with almost robotic efficiency.

The man simply nodded, and the elevator dinged to tell them they were on the correct floor. On the other side of the elevator's metal doors were two more guards, who led him down the mostly empty floor toward the cell, which was rather lavish considering it was a prisoner's cell and not a luxury suite.

"Aw, more attempts to get me to talk hm?" Roman sounded bored as ever, sitting on his bed and looking at the man from the other side of the cell. "Sorry but as I said before I told you everything I know about the White Fang."

"I somehow doubt that." a gruff voice came out from under the hat, one that Roman recognized right away. The man landed a number of powerful blows to the men, knocking them out almost instantly.

"Adam Taurus, really what took you so long?" Roman laughed and stood up, brushing off his white prisoner's garb.

Adam grunted in response and threw off the hat, revealing his red hair and the horns poking out of them. "Lucky we are risking this for you at all." He opened the briefcase and pulled out his mask from it, carefully fitting it over his eyes before pulling out a collapsible katana, slashing through the barrier instantly and setting off alarms throughout the building.

The two guards from the elevator heard the alarms and came running, but were both quickly disabled by a small figure behind them. A woman walked past both of the disabled guards with a twisted smile on her face.

"And Neo, it's like a family reunion." Roman barked out a laugh and held out his hand, which Neo threw a cane into.

"We have a small army of White Fang members outside, all of the truly faithful left within Vale's walls. We have about twenty Paladins, ten Hunter class fighters, and a special present left over from the war." Adam tossed a small data drive toward Roman. "I assume you haven't forgotten how to pilot?"

"Please kid it's like riding a bike," Roman blinked as he realized he was still missing something. "Neo?" he turned to her.

She gave a roll of her eyes and reached behind her, producing his hat in her hands, passing it to him.

"Good, now let's cause some chaos." Roman smirked and strode forth to the waiting chaos outside as the White Fang began their attack.

* * *

><p>Jaune let out a sigh as he fixed his tie for about the tenth time in the past few minutes, wondering why someone had decided that fancy had to also mean uncomfortable as heck. He didn't even understand why it was so uncomfortable, his battle wear was able to protect him from the spear like feathers of a Nevermore and it fit on him like almost a second skin.<p>

"You're fine." Ren said, putting a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Yeah, probably" Jaune sighed and looked at the door. "It's just, you and Nora are lucky."

Ren raised an eyebrow at that. "How so?"

"Well, you guys got to have your wedding your own way, plan out everything and invite who you wanted." Jaune waved his hand at the door. "I don't know a third of the people out there, Pyrrha and I didn't get to plan anything at all, and it feels a lot more like another publicity stunt rather than a wedding."

There weren't any words Ren could say to make his friend feel any better. The council had been quite clear that it wasn't a request that they took command over the wedding, and now the official binding of Jaune and Pyrrha had just become another way for the people in charge to show the people just how good the world was. "Just think about Pyrrha." Ren gave his friend an awkward pat on the back as Sun and Neptune arrived.

"Sorry, got here as fast as I could." The Faunus said while catching his breath.

"Ran into a few reporters who got into the building," Neptune said with a shake of his head. "Made sure they got escorted out the hard way."

"Thanks man." Jaune offered his fist and Neptune bumped it, getting a grin out of the two of them.

A sound came from the other side of the door, marking their time to enter. Jaune gulped and stepped into the room, walking up toward the alter and lining themselves up. Ren stood in front of Jaune, Neptune and Sun directly behind them.

The beat of the song changed and a line of women came out of the door from the other side of the room. The members of team RWBY, Nora, and of course Pyrrha. Ruby strode out in front of Pyrrha, with the rest of the girls lined up behind them. They paused at the alter and watched the other side.

Finally a third figure entered the room, a rather old looking man wearing robes of white, striding down the center corridor between all of the waiting attendees and taking a place between the two groups. "Greetings friends, loved ones, all those united today under the banner of love." The music paused as he spoke. "Today we are here to unite Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc under the eyes of the Gods and the legal system of this kingdom."

Sun looked toward the crowd and pretended to stifle a yawn, which got a few subdued chuckles out of Jaune's friends and a few glares from everyone else.

"Before they can be united however both of their chosen spokesmen must make their offers." The old man stepped back so Ruby and Ren could step forward.

"I speak on behalf of Jaune Arc." Ren said in his loudest voice, make sure it would carry even to the back of the room. He might not like the situation, but he would play his role.

"I speak on behalf of Pyrrha Nikos." Ruby said, matching Ren's tone and level of annoyance in her mind. She respected the council trying to make life better for the people, but she didn't like they were using her friend's wedding as their tool.

Ren took a deep breath and pulled out his Scroll, opening it and reading from it. "Mr. Arc offers his entire savings, his household, and half of his life. The other half belongs to those under his protection. Is this acceptable?"

Ruby wished that she could say no and toss away the stupid ceremony and rehearsed lines. "Yes, this is acceptable. Pyrrha Nikos offers the same, as half of her own life belongs to the people of the world."

"Both parties are in agreement then?" the old priest asked.

"Yes" Ren and Ruby said at the same time, unable to summon emotion to their voices. Both stepped back and Jaune and Pyrrha stepped forth.

Jaune might have hated the pompous ceremony, but he had to admit that at least the council members had style, Pyrrha white dress was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, and his heart jumped for joy.

Pyrrha noticed his gaze and offered him a warm smile, the love in her eyes plan to see.

"Now I have been told that both of you have prepared a some words for each other, please speak them now." The old priest said.

Jaune sighed and put on a smile he wasn't feeling as he began to speak the pre written words. "Pyrrha from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew that my heart belonged to you," he nearly stopped the entire thing after that line; he didn't want to be lying on his wedding day. He had to keep reminding himself it was for the people's sake. "I wish to spend the rest of my life with you, protecting the people and insuring that peace reigns forever."

Pyrrha put on her own best fake smile before picking up at her part. "From the day we met I knew that you were special, a man who would take my heart and I could be happy with," it was lucky the council had provided an acting teacher for Pyrrha, because she was struggling against herself just to get the lines out. "I cannot wait to live my life with you, defending the world from its enemies."

The priest nodded and spoke once more in a loud voice. "Now then, the rin…" before he could finish a phone went off, playing a loud pop song.

Jaune blinked and patted himself down, pulling out his Scroll and blinking. "Oh."

A few seconds later a large number of the phones began to play their various ringtones, a message being received by each person within the church.

The White Fang were attacking a prison within the Vale city walls.

Jaune closed the Scroll and looked to Pyrrha with a grin. "Want to-?"

Pyrrha moved forward and smiled whispering into Jaune's ear. "Please." She reached around and tapped the back of her dress, the fabric falling off and revealing a much more practical outfit under it. "Weapons?"

Jaune's face broke out into a large grin. "When was the last time we needed those?" he put his hands into his pockets and pulled out two gloves, each containing a number of small Dust crystals along the knuckles. "Meet us there after you guys pick up your weapons from the front okay?" Jaune said with a smile toward the others.

"Got it, leave some for us okay?" Ruby said, giving a thumbs up to Jaune.

"We are in the middle of a-," as the priest tried to raise an objection Jaune began to glow bright white.

"Were, past tense." A pair of luminescent white wings spread out from Jaune's aura and he took Pyrrha's hand, launching into the air and breaking through the roof, hovering in the air with a grin. "Ready to kick butt?"

"After all of that?" Pyrrha gave Jaune a quick kiss on the lips. "I believe a bit of 'butt kicking' is needed" the two grinned and Jaune launched himself through the air toward the smoke rising from the attack.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Man it feels good to get back onto this story. I had it in the back of my head but wanted to finish Jaune's Bad Day before I continued it. So yeah expect some rather funny fight scenes, romantic moments, and one or two really awesome things. Leave a review to tell me what you think, leave a favorite and follow to tell me you enjoyed it, and of course I will see you next chapter.<span>_**

kingxana0 has no legal holding over RWBY. It belongs to Roosterteeth and its creators. For more by this author please visit his page.


End file.
